Linked Eyes: The Long Lost Brother
After his departure, Dan's new treasure sparkled in his villages illuminating moonlight. Chosho is probably asleep. It was weird for him to be without her. But whenever he picked up a new scent, an intruder, Dan protested against bringing her along. Usually to no avail. However, Chosho slept like a log. Meaning he could move about freely, no longer threatening her safety. Should anything happen to her, it would rip his heart apart. Don't worry little one, I will be back soon. His steps echoed throughout his great manor. A massive structure built personally by his people as a show of gratitude. Fit for a Shogun. Adorned in all sorts of treasure, including his newest. "Konmei, did you pick up on the scent. It was too similar to Lord Takenshi. And those eyes." "Yeah. To think they are still a plague to this world." Konmei paced alongside his brother. "We cannot say anything about it. Should the other villages find out that we have made contact with him, they might see us as a threat. Any ally he possesses is their enemy." Konmei's wisdom sent deep vibrations alongside Dan's light steps. His voice had always been deeper than most wolves. Besides him, Fusehime followed along. Her light voice adding into the symphony of sounds. Many thought Lord Dan and Konmei crazy for speaking to a ghost. Chosho, however, it had been expected of her. That man is dangerous. She warned. The Princess's hands deep into her Kimono. Dog ears piercing her head and twisting about. Raido, was it? He is impressively powerful in the spiritual aspect of existence. I can tell he has spent plentiful years among them. Even has his own spiritual guide, like you, my Lord. Fusehime leaned into Dan, enjoying their stroll as if to flaunt her connection to him. Yes, she spoke of herself. When she noticed him deep in thought she continued. Smiling, as it meant he felt it. You are not quite there yet. But you were at '''least' able to smell him, something I am proud of nonetheless.'' "Him?" Dan inquired. Yama, the King of the dead. She continued explaining among her children's widened eyes. Quite the spirit he is. I've had a few encounters with him myself. Not a bad guy, but I'm not into wolves. The fact Raido was able to master such a being means he isn't someone to be taken lightly, Lord Inuzuka. "It also means we just made one hell of a friend." Dan stopped in front of an old sliding door. Fusehime retreated back into her beads as he and Konmei opened it. Revealing a grand room of glorious proportion. It was twice larger than his. "Takenshi," He called. "It's Konmei and I. We have something to discuss." Takenshi turned as he heard his name being called, pivoting on his back foot to twist and meet the eyes of both Dan and Fusehim. "Lord Dan". Taikenshi nodded paying his respects to the man who provided him a village and a new home. Takneshi much like his brother was an exceedingly tall man, standing at 6 ft 2 inches, and weighed about 238lbs. However unlike his brother Takenshi was much more respectful and more reserved than his brothers flippant ways. "Its is always a pleasure a pleasure to see the both of you I can't thank you enough for everything you have done for me". Takenshi said as he dusted his pants off. You will be pleased to know the village borders are safe there are no intruders along this side of the line. "What is it you need my lord?" Takenshi questioned as he stood before Dan his almond shaped eyes darting back and forth between Fusehime and Dan. Dan bowed as well before smiling. "Please, you flatter me. This village would not be what it is without you and Yami. But this matter is more personal." He took a deep breath, petting his dog who sat next to him. His dog had an aura of silence, choosing to observe rather than speak. He promised his life to Dan's safety. Before anything else. "Earlier, there was an intruder who possessed the Rinnegan. Tensei discovered him returned him here upon his request" Dan sighed. "Luckily he was only here to make friends, even left us a nice present. But that is not why I wished to speak with you. Takenshi, this man, he smelled like you. I can't describe it fully. It sounds weird, I know-" His words stressed by thought. "What do you think," Konmei interrupted. "''Of the name Raido." Takenshi gaze instantly shifted from reserved to fully aware. Raido??!! that was my baby brothers name. "I lost him when he was 5 years old, haven't seen him since. Searched far and wide to find closure in whether he saw dead or alive, but all the trails were dead". Takenshi said disregarding everything else Dan said as balled his fist. "That intruder you said he- he smelled like me?? The it must mean he his alive and it was him. What about him, how did he look, and what do you mean Rinnegan? How did he get that, what did you all talk about. Did he remem-" Takenshi slowed down from his barrage of questions relaxing he had become overzealous and realized it. "What did you learn about him and where can I find him". YOu said he was friendly so now I dont question his motives on good or evil Takenshi said in a low voice as he would finally meet the family he had not seen in over two decades. Reunited with the last of his bloodline and immediately family was like a breath of fresh air to him. One he was ready to take. Dan smiled upon Takenshi's revelation. He wished for nothing more than to help his loved ones. And now was his chance. He kept trying to intervene but each question cut him short. So he awaited. "Heh, relax, he could not have gotten far. And in situations where trails die, my nose shall shine." His hand patted Takenshi's back. "Your brother has the Rinnegan. He didn't say much about it. Just about his proposition. He looked similar to you, same hair, tall. A warrior like none other." Dan smirked. "I still have his scent. If we leave now, we can catch him in an hour." Dan looked to Konmei. "Brother, I want you to come along. Would be amazing for us to watch such a reunion together-" "Safe it, I would rather sleep."Konmei interrupted. But it his macho act was nearly transparent. He and Dan had the same goal in mind. To protect her... He thought. And before long, Konmei disappeared. Returning back to Chosho's side. "Come on, I'll lead the way." Dan hopped through Taken's window. Chasing after Raido's scent. During his training on the Hill of Dogs, Dan had trained in an absolute hell. Within the stomach of a heavenly dog. It was there that his sense of smell sharpened. Unparalleled, his nose withstood wretched scents that far surpassed death. A sense that could drive a man mad. It only increased his resilience and its strength. There wasn't a place on this planet that Raido could disappear too. And now Takenshi had a trail...A gigantic path. Takenshi was never one to dwell on the past but in light of the recent situation memories of Raido, mother and father began to run non-stop. His memories had become like faucet water which just ran until it was either turned off, or ran out. Takenshi rummaged through his mins for every facial profile he could muster to get a ID on Raido's facial structure. The more his midn did thei the more he was intrigued by the mystery that had become his brother. Even more surprising Raido had somehow obtained the Rinnegan. The most holy eye of all. Before Takenshi believed the eye to be a simple myth told in stories, an object of such power could not exist in the real world. Until the Fourth war where he witnessed its powers with his own two eyes. Now to hear his brother now donned the concentric circles inspired pride within the stomach of Takenshi. My brother did unlocked the most heavenly of all eyes? my brother did that. Haven't even met him yet and I am already proud him . Takenshi said to himself as he realized Dan had already began to head out. "I'm right behind you my lord". Takenshi said as he jumped in the windo next. "You lead the way and I got your back". Both had traveled quite a distance from their home in a matter of time. But only man stood. In front Takenshi, Dan dashed in his transformed state. A hellish hound large enough to tower grown men. He preferred this form to his human on journeys. Not only was he faster, but stronger as well. Although he lost his ability to speak. Only communicating through barks and grunts. His silver heavenly fur elegantly flowing behind him. He stopped before Takenshi and pointed his nose. This way.. Lord Inuzuka thought. His eyes pierced through Yakigakure's thick darkness. Just as in his human state, Dan saw clearly. They closed in on him. Dan barked loudly, thundering through his forest, sending wild animals running in fear. If Raido stopped, Dan would stop. A powerful enough sensor could see Dan's chakra circulating in this hellish hounds body. He barked once more. Takenshi saw a man come into view as he got larger and larger . The man was easily bigger than him, and walked awfully slow. The closer he got the more his heart began to beat. Dan barked giving him the signal this was the guy. He thought back to memories of his mother always telling him to watch over his younder brother. Something he failed to do years ago. This time around he would not make that mistake twice. "This is the moment I waited for all these years to meet the last of our family line, our direct descendants". Takenshi said as he stayed behind Dan in his new trnasformation No more than few meters up ahead Raido heard the bark or a large angry dog, and sensed dukkha of what appeared to be Dan, and another man. HWose Dukkha had a unique sense to it. Yama instantly knew what was going on here but remained silents for Raido to learn on his own. As Raido turned and focused his eyes on what appeared to be a giant dog running toward him and a man in tow behind him. "The Dog feels like Dan but it's different, the guy I didn't see before but I felt his Dukkha. He is also of the Uchiha clan". The Sharingan has a unique sense within the dukkha. Raido said to Yama as he stopped walking and stood to see what Dan and his friend wanted. "Miss me already huh"? Raido said joking as Dan and his friend got closer to where he stood. Dan whimpered in Raido's presence before morphing back into his human form. From man to beast and back again. All without seals, a master of his clans affinity. Dan smirked. "Well, I thought about it. And our trade was a little unfair. I mean you left me such a great present," He looked back at Takenshi. "So here I present something much better than a clone." Dan smirked. His nose wrinkling, he smelt Yama definitely this time. He could feel Fusehime appearing behind him, looking directly at Raido's death god. But both remained silent, choosing to let the brothers finally meet. Takenshi's sharingan activated immediately, and a tear ran down his eyes. He was always taught a shinobi represents the element of winter when in the field. However this was not an ordinary field, this open grassy plains was where a family was brought back together after over twenty years of mysteries. "For over twenty years I have searched endlessly for you. Villages, towns, and even grave sites For the longest time I feared you were dead and had no closure in leaving your life as a guess. Yet here you stand now a man, and you have even out grown me". Takenshi said as locked eyes with Raido and it was true. In the sockets of Raido's eyes was a red Rinnegan with six tomoe in it that expressed a senses of confusion of the situation. Raido unaware of the fact the man before him was his brother looked at Takenshi like he had lost his mind for a moment. Raido simply pointed at Takenshi for a moment and wagged his finger. "Dan where did you find him, because wherever he got his imagination from I want one". Raido said as he kept his eye on Taikenshi. The man looked like him but shorter. However due to have never remembering he had a family much less what they looked liked Raido did not think this was his brother. "Dan I appreciate the thought, they say its the the thought that counts but who is this? You know guessing is not my strongest point". Raido aid as he Yama appeared out his shoulder, the giant wolf head looked right opver to Dan, and sensed something else from him but made no mention of it. Yama 's red eyes glared as Raido's did looking over to Takenshi, who stood as tears still streamed from his eyes. Raido you mean to tell me you don't know who the man that stands before you? Do you not recongnize one of your own family. Not only is he and Uchiha like you, but he is closely related to you as well. Yama said as he pointed his paw at Takenshi. Raido kept his eyes on Takenshi, but nothing came to mind. "Nope you lost me, all Uchiha look the same to me anyway, so I can never tell them apart". Raido said joking around as he had a simple expression on his face. Raido knew he was an Uchiha, but never really included himself with them nor made much mention of it. Raido looked between Yama and Dan and seeing that no one anwered he looked back back at Takenshi who was smiling ear to ear. "Raido. I am your older brother Takenshi Uchiha". He said as the silence from theshock soon swept over the area like the light breeze of the wind did the landscape. "My Brother??" Raido said looked over at Dan and then back at Yama for confirmation "I realized it when I picked up your scent. You two are indeed brothers. Probably separated during the Uchiha massacre. I, Myself, grew up with Takenshi-sama. He was a former sensei of mine and a brilliant teacher." Dan smirked. Mokomoko-sama shivering alongside his two blades. "I cannot offer much, but if you wish to come back to our home, and discuss your lost time, please feel free too." A slick smile appeared on the face of Raido as he smirked his usual smirk. Brothers huh? Well seems like we have much to catch up on. Well you do look like me, which explains that ugly mug of yours, and being an Uchiha is just icing on the cake. Raido said as he stepped back with his right foot. But I wonder how you dance. Raido said as he quickly became a blur and moved with insane speed within close range. He torqued his body as the threw a forward jab forward aimed to hit the chest of his brother to test his speed. Takenshi was caught off guard by his brothers speed taking him for more of the power type as Takenshi instinctively blocked with his nearest right hand to catch it. The power behind the blow was great causing a small thunderous sound to erupt. Takenshi was impressed by Raido's speed to power ratio but he was not without tricks of his own. Not bad bro, but not good enough. Takenshi threw Raido's hand back down toward his body and followed with a a right hook from his right hand which he reared back showcasing some short range speed of his own. The hook was destined to land on the jaw of Raido and get Takenshi the space he needed to reset. Raido watching the range and cock of hsi brother arm knew where the punch was going to land, rather than duck it. Raido simple spinned and pivoted into the direction of the incoming fist, ducking as he did so creating motion and momentum. Raido performed a negativa as well to lower his center of gravity, and performed a rasteria sweep kick which was increased by his momentum of following the fist. Takenshi's forward motion up high left him vunerable down low as the sweeping kick took Takenshi off his feet and he landed on his back with a solid thud. He quicly recovered by back flipping off his back and landing on his feet. He saw Raido go into a handstand spin before landing on his feet with a flippant look on his face. You dance well bro, but seems you lack the proper steps to dance like like I do . Raido said as he began to swy left and right in the capoeirsesta signature style ginga. Takenshi looked over at Dan confused at the fighting style and even more by the swaying stance of Raido. What kind of fighting style is this Lord Dan. "I've heard of it, though I never thought to see it in person. It's a fighting style that combines dancing and actual combat. A rare form much like my own." Dan smirked. "Looks like your brother packs quite the punch Takenshisama. Come on stand up and show him your power." Lord Inuzuka witnessed Takenshi battle countless times. And never fell short of impressed. A master of earth, together they had become unstoppable. "I would get involved but this is a battle of brothers." He jumped back a few feet to show Raido that he held no ill intentions. "Don't worry about me! Go as far as possible! I will cheer for you!" Takenshi watched as Raido would sway back and fourth, but he would constantly change the motions in it to throw any chance of Takenshi using the sharingan's perception abilities to hone in and make a move. Looks like Raido has some experience in fighting sharingan users. Takenshi counted to three and ran in to attack throwing a swift elbow strike aimed at his brothers shoulders the minute he would go into his next stance. Raido caught this and simply using the swaying momentum breaking off into a cartwheel that shifted him to the side of Takenshi's thrown elbow. Takenshi quickly recovered from the elbow and leaned his weight over to his left foot and lifted hs right leg to perfrom a press kick to catch Raido in the stomach as he landed back on his feet. Raido excuted instead a broken au batido, which feinted a cartwheel and instead stopped just inches from the kick. Raido then began to twist and quickly began twisting his legs looking like a graceful brake dance to once again shift his weight and gain momentum in his kicks. These dances suddenly became more of those rasteria's leg sweeps. Raido began sweeping at the legs of Takenshi who began to didge as gracefully as his brother. Watching Raido twist and turned so quickly reset then offset began to circulate in Takenshi head to try to take his brother of balance. IF he could disrupt the hands, he could remove Raido's balance and land a critical strike. Takenshi wait fro Raido to once again lift himself intoa handstand and with a low sweeping kick of his own he targeted Raido's right hand. Raido took notice of his brother target but at the moment he was in no place to dodge instead he focused on how to rebalance himself after the strike. Takenshi sweep kick took Raido's right hand of the ground leaving him only his left. Raido used the core control he learned early on torque his body into the direction of takenshi's kicks as his shoulders began to turn his body giving him another spinning motions. He extended his feet outward, and then released a helicoptero flurry of kicks aimed for Takenshi's face. Taken shi surprised at's Raido's quickness to recenters went back on defense to block each of the incoming kicks. Knowing Raido would need to stop Takenshi ducked lowering his center of mass to strike Raido in his midsection to break him form his combo, and once again get separation. Raido was full aware of his brother plans to disrupt Raido's movements and instead had a plan of his own. Using his left hand that was hepling him twist and keep his handstand, he used his Chakra Receiver Manifestation which extended from the palm of his left hand to push himself high into the air. The rod was strong and sturdy enough to support his weight as it extended and lifted him slowing his rotation. Takenhi's attack hit rod and the force caused it to break and send Raido into a front flip. Perfect!!!. Raido said as he using the attack from Takenshi and his shifted wiehgt was no positioned over him. Raido did one forward flip and did a downward leg kicked that began to catch wind and slowly leave streaking trails as it whistled around his leg. Takenshi being the alert taijutsu specialist he was performed a move similar to Raido throwing his weight back from a back flip into a handstand and then pushing off to move away from the rnage of Raido's leg. The leg collected an immense force and when it connected with the ground broke the area underneath him with the added pressure creating another small crater where his foot landed. The thunderous boom that ensured as it connected served as means to say Raido put some serious muscle in that kick. Takenshi more than impressed by his brother display of taijutsu wits and adaptation abilities, began to speak once more. Raido I must say your no slouch in taijutsu at all. "That style, your movements, the way you adapt. You have become a seasoned warrior, one who knows how to control his body. Your much faster than your size would warrant." Takenshi looked over at Dan. "This might really just be my brother after all" Takenshi said joking. Raido who didnt move form the spot kept his usual smirk plastered as well. "You dance well, I figured id test your taijutsu since my opinion of most shinobi is they rely on ninjutsu and genjutsu too much. You having the sharingan made me guess you were more than equipped in that area so I thought id test you physically". Raido said as he slowly stood up looking over at Dan. "Never knew I had a family I was never one for love or family or anything I saw as something that could be used against you. Never had family to my knowledge so love to me what just a idea . Raido said not breaking his face. Though in this case I guess I have much to learn about relationships with people and family. Raido said as he shrugged in the idea of having something new to keep up with.